Just Another Day
by Victory Kale
Summary: This is a project my best bud/INSPIRATOR Raisa864 and I have up-taken, writing about all our favorite PJO characters' average days. Nico is up first, with his friend Bob.
1. Nico and Bob

**I keep forgetting this stupid thing:**  
**DISCLAIMER- for whomever it may concern [like anyone checks for it... watch me be wrong... there's a guy sitting on a little stool with a 50 year old macintosh computer prowling through the www looking for shizz without a proper disclaimer...], i don't own whatever Rick Riordan owns. check what he owns, come back to this, and you'll quickly be able to recognize what I don't own. Kay?**

* * *

Just Another Day

He woke up that evening, making sure to hide his super-secret stuffed bear inside the ultra-secret hiding spot inside the mammoth skull in the corner of the room that everyone was scared of, you know, just in case Percy got a lead on Nico's secret stash, which was also hidden inside the skull.

Stretching, he wondered what he could possibly do today. Most of the cabins should be off berry picking or something. _Should I go visit Bianca?_

He decided to go tomorrow, on Friday-her favorite day of the week. Going outside for a walk, it seemed like a normal day. Krill [a nickname sassily given to Percy in "The Events Leading Up to the Finding of the Helm"] and Annabeth were training with Mrs. O'Leary, the Stolls were setting up what was probably a prank, and Apollo's kids were trying to shoot down Ares' kids, nice and normal.

But while Nico was appreciating the lovely weather, a mysterious person had other ideas, and she took some time to invade his head.

_"Why hello dear," _that someone said,_"Aren't you a cutie?"_

Nico, as all sane people, well, at least all sane demigods would do, screamed "There's a freaky voice in my head!"

Of course, no one took any notice of him. Not Krill or the Morbid Crab People, if those things even existed.

_"Oh don't worry, they do exist." _answered the Voice.

"I'm not going to the dark side! Even if you cookies!" Nico yelled at no one in particular.

_"Come on, we have sushi," _the Voice cooed.

"I don't even like sushi!" Nico exclaimed.

The passing demigods and satyrs started giving him wary looks, as if wondering whether he'd finally lost his marbles or if this was yet another side effect to being a child of Hades.

_"Go to Hell will you." _mumbled the Voice, miffed.

"Already did," Nico loudly told the voice, grinning.

_"How about we have a deal, I'll give you four hundred drachma if you join us." _said Voice, who Nico decided to call Bob.  
_  
_"No." ended Nico.

_"Well what do you want, then?" _asked Bob, exasperated.

"A FLYING PANDA." declared Nico

Bob was never seen, or rather, heard from, again. O.O


	2. Nico and Damian

"Damn Nico, its past midnight, isn't this supposed to be like, two million times more dangerous at night?"

"Seriously Damian? Where did you read that?"

"Wait so, you mean..."

"Common misconception."

"So, I can relax?"

"That would be your downfall."

"Nico..."

"But it's so fun to keep you in the dark!"

"Nico... That pun sucked..."

"Fine, fine, there are a lot more monsters during the night."

"But you said it was worse during the night!"

"Shhh! If anyone hears you it WILL be two million times scarier!"

"Dear gods, Nico!" breathed Damian.

"Freeze! Movement detected at seven o'clock!"

Damian sharply turned his head toward seven's direction.

"Oh sorry, I meant four!"

Damian swung over to four.

"Wait... Sorry, never-mind, must have been my imag…"

Staring straight at Nico, "Dude... You are the worst person to do this with."

"Sorry!"

"Don't sass me, kid."

"Strange reaction," remarks Nico.

"Release your expectations, especially in this place."

"Especially with you."

"What's that mean?"

"Oh, nothing!"

They made it to the Ares cabin without detection so far, so good.

"Alright, objective?"

"Clarrise's spear."

"Right. Are you sure?"

"You forgot already!"

"Shh! What's important is that you didn't."

"And _I_am the worst person to do this with!"

"Ooh! Here it is! That's it right?"

"Touch it."

Electricity ran up Damian's arm, sending his hair fizzling.

"Yep, that's it."

Nico received a death glare, demon edition, trust him, he knows all about death stares.

_"_Nice booby-trapping work."

"Trapping."

"Actually…"

"Trapping."

"Ok."

"So how do we go about stealing it?"

"Did you consult Annabeth?"

"_You_were supposed to…"

"Soooo... Any ideas?"

"Go to hell."

"Already…"

"Right now."

"I would, but then you'd be stuck here! At night!"

"It's my cabin."

"Still! If we didn't get the spear our lives will be ruined!"

"When I die, meet me right at the gates of those Punishment Fields"

"I must respect a man's dying wish."

"Alright! Wood."

"Isn't any."

"Rubber."

"None."

"Oh really?"

"You don't mean," a suggesting glare from Damian, "No! That's not what my blade is made for!  
"Life messed up for…"

"… Ever, yes, I remember," he grudgingly set to work trying to pry up a floorboard, "Kay, got one."

"Gimme."  
Nico handed over the board, "But Dam, that's like half a foot thick…"

Damian snapped the board like it was nothing, "What 's that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Suit yourself." Damian picked up the spear by the pieces of wood, and it started smoking. "Hurry, it might burn through with this speed."

Running out into the night's air felt like a huge relief. They made their way to the Hermes cabin to meet with the Stolls.

Travis ran out to meet them. "Mission XL Hedgehog II executed?"

"I don't know, but here's the spear." answered Damian, electrocuting Travis.

"Haha, you got fooled so easily! Nice, Damian!" Travis' brother shouted, high-fiving Damian.

"Fine, fine, but you were the one who fell for that giant mousetrap yesterday!"

"That doesn't count! I was under influence!"

"Of what?!"

"Or _who_?" implying countered Nico.

Everyone stared at Nico.

Damian nodded his head, "That was deep, man."

Travis's laughter almost went silent by now.

"So, did you guys see that video of Percy drooling on Youtube?" started Connor.

"Oh yeah, that was epic! It was even in blu-ray!" responded Travis.

"But demigods aren't supposed to use the internet!" argued Nico.

Ignoring Nico, Connor continued, "It had like a thousand hits in the first hour!"

"It's up to around ten thousand now."

"When did you post it?" wondered Damian.

"Five hours ago." answered Travis, as Connor led everyone to the Hermes Cabin's secret computer.

"Here it is," Connor played the video. Nico and Damian watched intently, when suddenly Percy came through the door.

"Guys, what's with all the noise? I can hear you eight cabins over."

"Oooh! You've got ice-cream!" squealed Nico.

"Yeah, Blue Oreo-cookie, my favorite."

"They had that eighty years ago?" asked Damian.

"Of course! The best things come from eighty years ago!"

"Is that a computer?" asked Percy.

"Maybe…" said Travis and Connor together, slowly hiding it from view.

"Trust me, I won't tell, but what was that video?"

"Nothing…"

Annabeth comes in… "Oh, Percy, what are you… Hey, is that the Percy drooling video?"

"My what video?"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" screamed Connor, running out the door, taking the ice-cream with him.

Before Percy could tell what was happening, all that was left at the cabin were Percy and, strangely, Clarisse's spear.

"Now how did that get here?" O.O Percy shall never know.


End file.
